V9.13
__TOC__ na Summoner's Rift. Cesarzowa Żywiołów na pewno przypadnie do gustu wszystkim uwielbiającym granie szybkimi zabójcami, którzy zadają mnóstwo obrażeń. Chcemy również pozdrowić wszystkich, którzy bacznym okiem śledzili kampanię „Życie Patcha” zorganizowaną przez zespół ds. wyważania. Wspaniale było móc uchylić rąbka tajemnicy, jeśli chodzi o proces wyważania bohaterów, i pozwolić wam lepiej zrozumieć, jak i dlaczego wprowadzamy osłabienia i wzmocnienia. Ci, którzy obserwowali Nexus i zamieszczane tam aktualizacje patcha 9.13 na żywo, nie będą zaskoczeni zmianami dotyczącymi , i ani osłabieniami (szloch), które znajdziecie poniżej. P.S. Naburmuszonodozor to najlepsza Mała Legenda. Wiecie, o kogo chodzi.|Hanna „shio shoujo” Woo, Paul „Aether” Perscheid}} Aktualizacja patcha 12.07.2019 * **Naprawiony błąd: Bohaterowie, których nie można obrać za cel, teraz poprawnie nie otrzymują obrażeń od . 3.07.2019 * **Naprawiony błąd: Atak podstawowy Qiyany nie jest już blokowany po ukrywaniu się w wyniku zaklętego trawą . 2.07.2019 * **Naprawiony błąd: Efekt celu Kha’Zixa teraz działa poprawnie na wszystkich bohaterach. * **Naprawiony błąd: Qiyana nie blokuje się już i do tego samego celu przez resztę gry. 28.06.2019 * **Naprawiony błąd: Diana nie może już użyć po raz trzeci, kiedy nałoży Księżycową Poświatę na dwóch wrogich graczy. **Naprawiony błąd: Diana nie zyskuje już dodatkowej prędkości ataku, kiedy wykona dowolną, niepodstawową czynność, taką jak lub użycie przedmiotu. 27.06.2019 , i , pewne umiejętności zostały usprawnione. Jednakże ich zasięg został niezamierzenie zwiększony, więc zajęliśmy się tym i przywróciliśmy właściwe wartości.}} *Aktualizacja zasięgu: ⇒ , i mają teraz właściwy zasięg. ---- * **Naprawiony błąd: i wzmocnienie obrażeń Rammusa teraz poprawnie aktywują . 26.06.2019 * **Naprawiony błąd: Jarvan IV teraz poprawnie podrzuca stwory i potwory, kiedy używa swojej kombinacji + . Patch w skrócie center|500px Potyczki Taktyczne Bohaterowie *Zapowiedź bohaterki *Zwiastun bohaterki *Motyw bohaterki *Teksty w Uniwersum *Frakcja na Howling Abyss, żeby Corki miał więcej okazji do trafienia swoich wrogów . Dla wszystkich fanów Corkiego: zmodyfikowaliśmy sposób wyświetlania pocisków przez jego pasek amunicji. Pocisk znajdujący się najbardziej na lewo będzie teraz tym, który zostanie wystrzelony w następnej kolejności. Ponieważ pasek amunicji Corkiego wciąż jest przyczepiony do lewej strony jego paska zdrowia, oznacza to, że następny pocisk nie będzie się już przesuwał, gdy Corki zyska ładunek, co ułatwi stwierdzenie na pierwszy rzut oka, czy kolejna rakieta będzie Pociskiem Burzącym.}} * **Czas pierwszego pojawienia się w trybie ARAM: 8:00 ⇒ 5:00 **Czas odnowienia Paczki w trybie ARAM: 240 sek. ⇒ 150 sek. * **Pasek amunicji: Pocisk po lewej będzie teraz zawsze wystrzeliwany w pierwszej kolejności, a nowe ładunki będą wyświetlać się od prawej. * **Czubek góry księżycowej: Czubek łuku Ciosu Półksiężyca Diany ujawnia teraz mgłę wojny na krótką chwilę. **Sonata księżycowa: Kierunek użycia Ciosu Półksiężyca lepiej pokrywa się z pozycją kursora. **Lądowanie awaryjne: Pocisk Ciosu Półksiężyca leci trochę szybciej. * **'NOWOŚĆ' - Skalowanie Macek z mocą umiejętności: 0,4 pkt. mocy umiejętności **'USUNIĘTO' - Za dużo informacji: Macki nie będą już przechodziły w stan bezczynności, gdy w pobliżu nie będzie Illaoi, by im rozkazywać. **'NOWOŚĆ' - Zegar tyka: Illaoi może zasygnalizować swojej drużynie czas odnowienia Proroka Starszego Boga. **Pa: Macki znikają po 60 sek. ⇒ 30 sek. od tego, jak Illaoi się od nich oddali. **Mgła wojny: Wrogowie zyskują wizję na Mackach przez mgłę wojny w zasięgu 1400 jedn. ⇒ 1000 jedn. **Naprawiony błąd: Wrodzy bohaterowie nie zyskują już globalnie wizji na wyprowadzających ataki Mackach. **Naprawiony błąd: Naprawiono błąd sprawiający, że Macki, które były w trakcie atakowania, kiedy Illaoi umierała, nie zadawały obrażeń. * **'NOWOŚĆ' - Minimalne obrażenia: 20/30/40/50/60 pkt. **'NOWOŚĆ' - Wrzuć wyższe obroty: Minimalne obrażenia są zadawane wieżom jako obrażenia dodatkowe. * **'USUNIĘTO' - Skracany czas trwania Ducha: Czas trwania ducha nie jest już skracany, ilekroć Illaoi otrzymuje obrażenia od celu. **Podstawowy czas trwania Ducha: 10 sek. ⇒ 7 sek. **Podstawowy czas trwania efektu Nośnika: 12 sek. ⇒ 10 sek. **Odstęp pomiędzy ataki Macek: Atak raz na 10 sek. na wszystkich poziomach ⇒ Atak raz na 5/4/3 sek. (na poziomach 1/7/13) * **Maksymalna liczba przyzwanych Macek: 5 ⇒ 6 **Pobłażliwość: Macki ze Skoku Wiary nie znikają już w trakcie ataku, jeśli Illaoi użyje , rozkazując im chlasnąć. * **Czas trwania premii do prędkości ruchu: 2,5 sek. ⇒ 1,5 sek. (czas trwania premii wzmocnionego E to wciąż 2,5 sek.) * **Skalowanie: 1,0 pkt. obrażeń od ataku ⇒ 1,1 pkt. obrażeń od ataku * **Dźgnięcie: Umiejętność obszarowa (o 30% zmniejszone obrażenia w przypadku jednostek niebędących bohaterami) ⇒ Umiejętność nieobszarowa (trafia w najbliższą jednostkę, priorytetowo traktując bohaterów) **'USUNIĘTO' - Dodatkowe obrażenia dźgnięcia: Dźgnięcie Kościanym Harpunem nie zadaje już 15% dodatkowych obrażeń. **Czas odnowienia: 14/12,5/11/9,5/8 sek. ⇒ 12/11/10/9/8 sek. * **Prędkość ruchu: 40% (zanika w ciągu 5 sek.) ⇒ 40/45/50/55/60% (zanika w ciągu 5 sek.) * **'USUNIĘTO' - Obrażenia zadawane stworom i potworom: Widmowy Odpływ nie zadaje już obrażeń jednostkom niebędącym bohaterami. *Podstawowe statystyki **Przyrost zdrowia: 105 pkt. ⇒ 95 pkt. * **Skalowanie obrażeń drugiego uzycia: 6% maksymalnego zdrowia Sejuani ⇒ 5,25% maksymalnego zdrowia Sejuani , które wejdą w życie w tym patchu, z pewnością dadzą się jej we znaki. Bierzemy na celownik głównie jej wpływ na wczesną fazę gry — zwiększamy koszt many W i robimy porządek w wartościach liczbowych niektórych statystyk podstawowych (niekoniecznie dlatego, że delikatnie odbije się to na wyważeniu, ale dlatego, że dziwne liczby po przecinku są po prostu paskudne).}} *Podstawowe statystyki **Przyrost obrażeń od ataku: 3,11 pkt. ⇒ 3 pkt. **Regeneracja many: 8,012 pkt. ⇒ 8 pkt. * **Koszt: 60 pkt. many ⇒ 75 pkt. many , Sona z i tak dalej, co wskazuje na to, że powinniśmy osłabić właśnie ją, a nie . Dla jasności: nie chcemy uśmiercić każdego połączenia Sona + X w dolnej alei. Nawet jeśli byłaby ona standardową prowadzącą, wciąż zasługiwałaby na wielostronne osłabienia.}} * **Skalowanie obrażeń zapewnianych przez Aurę: 0,3 pkt. mocy umiejętności ⇒ 0,2 pkt. mocy umiejętności * **Skalowanie premii do prędkości ruchu Aury: 6% za każde 100 pkt. mocy umiejętności ⇒ 3% za każde 100 pkt. mocy umiejętności *Podstawowe statystyki **Obrażenia od ataku: 58 pkt. ⇒ 61 pkt. **Przyrost zdrowia: 85 pkt. ⇒ 95 pkt. * **Obrażenia podstawowe: 60/90/120/150/180 pkt. ⇒ 65/100/135/170/205 pkt. * / **Naprawiony błąd: Opis umiejętności wyszczególnia teraz wszystkie szczegóły skalowania kosztu many z poziomem. *Podstawowe statystyki **Przyrost many: 30 pkt. ⇒ 40 pkt. *Podstawowe statystyki **Przyrost obrażeń od ataku: 3,11 pkt. ⇒ 3,3 pkt. **Mana: 246,76 pkt. ⇒ 250 pkt. **Regeneracja many: 7,206 pkt. ⇒ 7,2 pkt. * **Obrażenia magiczne: 85/135/185/235/285 pkt. ⇒ 95/145/185/245/295 pkt. * **'NOWOŚĆ' - Poziomy umiejętności: Poziom każdej umiejętności można teraz podnieść do sześciu razy, począwszy od 16 poziomu bohatera. * **Obrażenia: 30/60/90/120/150 pkt. (+1,2/1,35/1,5/1,65/1,8 pkt. obrażeń od ataku) ⇒ 30/60/90/120/150/180 pkt. (+1,1/1,25/1,4/1,55/1,7/1,85 pkt. obrażeń od ataku) * **Wytrzymałość tarczy: 60/95/130/165/200 pkt. ⇒ 60/95/130/165/200/235 pkt. * **Dodatkowa prędkość ruchu: 15/20/25/30/35% ⇒ 15/20/25/30/35/40% **Czas trwania dodatkowej prędkości ruchu: 2/2,25/2,5/2,75/3 sek. ⇒ 2/2,25/2,5/2,75/3/3,25 sek. * **Obrażenia stożka: 40/80/120/160/200 pkt. ⇒ 50/95/140/185/230/275 pkt. **Obrażenia na draśniecie: 10/20/30/40/50 pkt. ⇒ 10/20/30/40/50/60 pkt. Poprawa szybkości działania następujące umiejętności szybciej i skuteczniej nakładają swoje efekty na trafionych wrogów:}} * ⇒ * * Przedmioty w jego przepisie jest rozsądne. Jednakże skoro wzmocniliśmy ten przedmiot, nie powinien być składany łatwiej niż , które ma podobną moc.}} *Koszt: 3200 szt. złota ⇒ 3300 szt. złota *Przepis: + + + 425 szt. złota ⇒ + + + 100 szt. złota *Koszt: 2900 szt. złota (koszt skompletowania: 900 szt. złota) ⇒ 2700 szt. złota (koszt skompletowania: 700 szt. złota) *Koszt: 2700 szt. złota (koszt skompletowania: 750 szt. złota) ⇒ 2600 szt. złota (koszt skompletowania: 650 szt. złota) Twój Sklep powraca Aktualizacja tekstu obrażeń *Kolorki: Tekst obrażeń fizycznych będzie teraz zawsze pomarańczowy, tekst obrażeń magicznych będzie zawsze cyjanowy, a obrażenia nieuchronne pozostaną białe. *Kolce: Ikona tekstu obrażeń krytycznych odpowiada teraz ikonie widniejącej na panelu statystyk. *Soczystość: Animacja tekstu obrażeń krytycznych powinna być dosadniejsza i sprawiać większą satysfakcję. *Wkrótce: Wsparcie dla daltonistów potrzebne w związku z tymi zmianami zostanie dodane w następnym patchu. Naprawione błędy *Wypowiedzi towarzyszące umiejętnościom , i będą odtwarzane rzadziej. *Funkcje /mute all, /fullmute all i /ignore all nie wyciszają już twoich własnych pingów. * poprawnie aktywuje teraz dodatkową prędkość ruchu z trafiania celów oznaczonych . Nadchodzące skórki i Barwy Poniższe skórki pojawią się wraz z tym patchem: * * * * * Następujące Barwy pojawią się wraz z tym patchem: * * * * * * en:V9.13 es:V9.13 Kategoria:Aktualizacje